1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety shoes and to a method for their assembly and more specifically to safety shoes that have a closed bottom, full lining with a steel toe sub-assembly disposed between the lining and shoe upper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a wide variety of safety shoe styles available for different industries. Many industries have unique foot protection problems and safety shoes have been designed to meet these problems. Safety shoes are available that are: insulated, resistant to electrical hazards, puncture resistant, oil resistant and metatarsal guarded. These types are also available in different heights, finishes, constructions and materials. The shoe industry has, therefore, attempted to design safety shoes to meet and satisfy the specialized demands of industry by offering a variety of footwear having tailor-made characteristics.
Recently the shoe industry has been supplying dressy-styled safety footwear. These shoes are quite similar to conventional shoes in both appearance and selection of upper and lining materials. Boots, wing-tips, slip-ons and casual styles are now available for footwear protection in hazardous environments.
A particular style safety shoe has presented manufacturing problems and, thus, is not presently available. This is a shoe that employs a closed bottom lining laminated to a net-fit upper. A technique has not been available for inserting a steel toe assembly between the lining and upper prior to lasting. This problem is especially acute with moccasin type shoes.